


Trois

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (although one is multiples of 3 because I'm a dirty cheat), 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous Relationships, Awkwardness, Busking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Injury, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>couple of Dalton & MacKenzie fills for another round of the 3-sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois

_ “I broke your nose at a mosh pit” AU _

The guy had had his big brown eyes crossed to look down at his cupped nose for quite a few minutes now, and if it weren’t for the fact dried blood smeared the bottom of his hands and those eyes were really _really_ trying not to cry in public it would’ve been kinda funny.

Dalton hissed and kept holding to his super-sore elbow while the two were still in the middle of the first aid tent line-up- looked like he wasn’t the only one whose body parts had decided to be stupid today.

“Hey,” he winced through his grit teeth, “on the off-chance we get through this without you wanting to kill me-” _not that I really blame you because holy shit I’m so sorry please don’t be sad_ \- “could dinner or something be on me?”

*******   
*******

_competitive buskers who eventually form a band_

Near the benches by the lake, always a soft grey-blue in the morning, was MacKenzie’s favorite place to play. Even if you didn’t have a permit, it could just look like you were practicing while waiting for your bus to go by. And who didn’t appreciate a little peaceful melody to go with their morning route?

Of course, such a nice location made it a popular spot that you had to to put your stake in for in a hurry. When you were making a living by precarious means you couldn’t afford to waste time, and MacKenzie had learned that lesson pretty quickly. Learning it from a similarly desperate boy with the same grey-blue eyes as the water, no less.

The two were pretty alike, not just out of being stubborn for some prime real estate or carrying around their acoustics in similarly beat-up cases. He wouldn’t have expected such gentle melodies to come from fingers that were often bandaged, or a grateful smile when money was passed his way, or even a look of crushing despair when the weather drove people away, but there they were.

That and building comments from passers-by on how their notes blended together so well rather sealed the deal. You had to learn to share in life, anyway.

He watched Dalton carefully tune his A-string with melodic plucks that floated into the air before turning that grey-blue gaze in his direction with a grin.

“Ready?”


End file.
